Something To Talk About (1/1)
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: Matt and Amy are sick of people thinking their dating when they're strictly friends and so make a storyline for the fans to talk about. But surely it doesnt turn into anything more, right? Read to find out!


Title: Something To Talk About.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Rating: G.  
  
Disclaimer: Matt and Amy own themselves.  
  
Summary: A storyline becomes reality when feelings appear between friends.  
  
People are talking, talking about people  
  
I hear them whisper, you wont believe it  
  
They think we're lovers kept under covers  
  
1 I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
  
We laugh just a little too loud  
  
We stand just a little too close  
  
We stare just a little too long  
  
Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darling.  
  
Matt and Amy were fed up. Again, they'd been accused of being together even though they were strictly friends. Ever since admitting that had had a relationship several years ago, people automatically believed they were still in love. Because Amy had been accepted to ECW, though, they'd had to split. And now everyone was beginning to notice their close friendship. Just because they were the best of friends didn't mean they were dating each other. Every time they went to a show other that Raw and Smackdown, in the UK especially, they were asked that constant question: 'Are you two dating?' Since Amy had been in the WWF with Matt, it was all fans would ask them. And quite frankly, they'd had enough.  
  
"Hey Matt, what you doing?" Amy greeted, walking into the locker room. He was on the laptop, looking very frustrated.  
  
"I'm at this site, on the rumours section. First rumour: Matt Hardy and Amy Dumas are dating in real life. Reply: They claim to be 'just good friends' but we don't think so."  
  
"Hmm," she replied, thoughtfully. "I have an idea! Let's give them something to talk about. Let's start a Mat/Lita storyline for some fun of our own." Matt smiled at the idea. With that, they went in search for Vince or Stephanie who were pleased with the idea. It was something new. It would also fit in perfectly with the current storyline where Lita was the eye of Dean's affection. So, they instantly began planning so that Matt would become jealous and overprotective of her, and on February 19th emotions would be revealed. Things were getting interesting.  
  
2 Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love?  
  
Over the weeks, they worked on the storyline and everyone began to notice Matt's jealously. But this gave people more purpose to accuse him of having more than friendship feelings for Amy. Yet, this time, they ignored the rumours and laughed about it. Then, came the Monday when their onscreen romance was about to start, they had actually practised The Kiss several times prior to the show. They were backstage talking about the things and laughing at how shocked the fans were going to be. Yet, something had happened during the last fortnight. Each time they had practised kissing, they both secretly wanted it to continue and never end. Their friendship was turning into something more even though the other didn't know it. But deep down, they knew what had changed: they'd fallen in love.  
  
~Amy's P.O.V~  
  
We prepared for our kiss again today. I didn't want it to end. My feelings have changed drastically over recent weeks. I get nervous around him now whereas before, we could do anything with each other. I'm worried that maybe this storyline wasn't the best of ideas. But we can't change anything now. And Matt…he only wants me as a friend. He sees me as a sister, nothing more. When we dating a few years ago, that was unquestionably the best relationship I'd ever experienced. I often wonder what things would be like if I'd been accepted to WWF with Matt.  
  
~Matt's P.O.V~  
  
I don't know what's going on lately but I want to be with Amy. There's something I'm not sure of though. I'm afraid that because I've heard so many rumours, that I might be falling for Amy because people want us to be together not because I do. Then again, I doubt she even feels the same. Jeff seems to think otherwise, convinced we're a match made in heaven and that she feels the same. But I'm not sure anymore.  
  
I feel so foolish, I never noticed  
  
You'd act so nervous, could you be falling for me?  
  
3 It took a rumour to make me wonder  
  
Now I'm convinced I'm going under  
  
Thinking about you every day  
  
Dreaming about you every night  
  
Hoping you feel the same  
  
Now that we know it, let's really show it, darling  
  
Amy was nearing the end of her match when she saw that familiar figure. Matt. He grabbed the chair off Dean and knocked him out with it, allowing Amy to get the pin. He climbed into the ring to celebrate and hugged Amy before shocking the fans and kissing her softly on her soft red lips. God, he loved those lips. He pulled back as planned and apologised before leaving the ring embarrassed while she was left confused. Like the strategy was supposed to go, she chased after him and spun him round before kissing him passionately. Getting caught up in the moment, she slid her tongue into his mouth, shocked when she felt him respond. When they pulled apart, they knew that kiss was real.  
  
"Matt, we never practised that kiss like that. What happened?" she asked, confused.  
  
"I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that…I'm in love with you," he confessed, hopeful that she would feel the same.  
  
"Oh my god, Matt. I can't believe you feel like this…because I do too. I love you Matt Hardy. What started as something for the fans to talk about, has become real. So, are we going to tell the fans or what?"  
  
"Let them figure it out for themselves. But right now-" Without finishing his sentence, he pulled her close and kissed her gently, their tongues battling avidly with each other's. They were lost in that kiss, as one. They pulled apart after a while, flushed. Amy cuddled against her new boyfriend; ready to start the future ahead being with the guy she loved with all her heart for eternity.  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love?  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
A little mystery to figure out  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love, love, love, love?  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
Let's give them something to talk about  
  
How about love?  
  
The End 


End file.
